List of Transformers books
There have been many publishers of a book (some with accompanying audio cassettes) bearing the name Transformers based on the toy lines of the same name. Most common are Ballantine Books and Ladybird Books. Ballantine Books Find Your Fate Junior A series of Choose Your Own Adventure-style books based on The Transformers. Dinobots Strike Back Book number 1 in the Transformers Find Your Fate Junior series. Dinobots Strike Back is a children's book. It was written by Casey Todd and illustrated by William Schmidt. It was published in 1986. Synopsis The Insecticons gain control of the minds of the Dinobots, hoping to turn their powers to evil.http://www.physics.ohio-state.edu/~sstoneb/tf/books/fyf/dinostrike/index.html Notes *Other cast members include Bumblebee, Grimlock, Seaspray, Skids, Sludge, Swoop, Topspin, Bombshell and Frenzy. *The cover features Frenzy taking aim at Bumblebee and Grimlock. *In the book Skids is described as being red, despite being blue. *Book has 12 possible endings. Battle Drive Book number 1 in the Find Your Fate Junior series. Written by Barbara Siegel and Scott Siegel. Illustrated by William Schmidt. The cover art features Jazz, Starscream and Optimus Prime. Characters in the story include Buster and Sparkplug Witwicky, Soundwave and Ransack. This book has 12 different endings. ISBN 0-345-34153-8 http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1145 Attack of the Insecticons *Written by Lynn Beach *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-34151-1 Earthquake *Written by Ann Matthews *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-33071-4 Desert Flight *Written by Jim Razzi *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-33072-2 Decepticon Poison *Cover illustration of Bumblebee, Megatron and Skywarp. *Cast includes Twin Twist. *Written by Judith Bauer Stamper *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-33073-0 Autobot Alert! *Written by Judith Bauer Stamper *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-33388-8 Notes: Starting in this book and going the rest of the series, Galvatron and Ultra Magnus are depicted as the leaders with transformers from the 3rd Season and The Movie showing up. Oddly enough the Transformers who die in the movie still show up. Project Brain Drain *Written by Barbara Siegel and Scott Siegel *Illustrated by William Schmidt *ISBN 0-345-33389-6 Wreck-Gar appears. Notes: Bumblebee sacrifices himself in one of the endings, thus he's not seen in the following book. Spike is depicted as Sparkplug's son as opposed to Buster, who showed up earlier in the series. The Invisibility Factor The 9th and last book in the Transformers Find Your Fate Junior series. The Invisibility Factor is a children's book. It was written by Josepha Sherman and illustrated by William Schmidt. It was published in 1986. Synopsis An experimental invisibility device that renders things invisible. It's up to you to decide whether the Autobots or Decepticons get their hands on it and how it is used. Notes *Cast includes Autbots Hot Rod, Kup, Metroplex, Springer, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Ratchet and Red Alert. Decepticons include Scavenger, Starscream, Galvatron, Thrust, Ravage, Bombshell, Shockwave, Laserbeak, Frenzy and Dirge. *Ravage and Laserbeak speak in this book. *The ship on the cover looks exactly like the Millennium Falcon. Transformers: Ghosts of Yesterday To promote the upcoming live action movie, Ballantine books released a prequel novel set in 1969. The plot revolved around a human craft reverse engineered by examination of the frozen Megatron being sent into space and encountering the Autobots and Decepticons. Originally scheduled to be written by Cian, the novel was written instead by Alan Dean Foster. Del Rey Transformers: Exodus Transformers: The Veiled Threat Fun Publications Force of Habit A 2008 Transformers: Cybertron story by Greg Sepelak and S. Trent Troop.http://transformersclub.com/force-of-habitv3.pdf Synopsis Set during the events of the Transformers: Cybertron television series, Ultra Magnus is commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. Longrack serves as captain of the Spanner which was sent to Delta Draconis. Among the ship's crew are Armorhide, Blurr and Checkpoint. The New World A 2007 Transformers Classicverse story by Greg Sepelak and S. Trent Troop.http://www.transformersclub.com/_images/MiniConStory.pdf Synopsis Set on the planet Cybertron after the events of the last issue of the original Marvel Transformers comic series, Mini-Cons created by the Last Autobot are restoring Cybertron for the return of their larger Autobot and Decepticon brothers who are in space. A conspiracy lead by Broadside (Transformers) attempts to close of Cybertron for the Mini-Cons. Notes Other character appearing include Modus Prime and Knockdown. HarperCollins Satellite Meltdown Satellite Meltdown is a 2010 children's book written by Lucy Rosen and published by HarperCollins. It has 24 pages. ISBN 978-0-06-199179-0 Transformers: Meet the Decepticons Meet the Decepticons is a 2007 children's book written by Jennifer Frantz and illustrated by Guido Guidi. It has 32 pages ISBN 978-0-06-088828-2 iBooks With the revival of the Transformers comics by Dreamwave Productions in 2002, a new trilogy of novels (Hardwired, Annihilation and Fusion) appeared written first by Scott Ciencin and later by David Cian. The first book was written by Ciencin, while the latter two are written by Cian. In this period, a short story anthology entitled Legends, edited by Cian and Steven Roman, also appeared. Hardwired Set in the Dreamwave continuity at a point between their first and second Generation One miniseries, Hardwired followed Prime, Megatron, Jazz and other Transformers as they were abducted by a mysterious alien race known as the Keepers and forced to fight in gladiatorial combat. On Earth, Starscream took command of the Decepticons and took over Las Vegas, leaving Grimlock (not trusted due to his actions in the first miniseries) to lead the remaining Autobots to stop him. The novel ended with the abducted Transformers returning to Earth - with Bluestreak and several humans possessed by the Keepers. Annihilation In Annihilation, Megatron attempts to reclaim his leadership of the Decepticons, but is defeated by Starscream and Devastator as Prime attempts to rally the Autobots. Megatron walks out of the Decepticons with a band of devoted followers to ally with the Autobots against the Keepers (who now possess many of the Autobots and Decepticons). They defeat them, but Megatron claims his "favor" for helping the Autobots - to become the next Matrix bearer. Fusion In Fusion, Prime gives Megatron the Matrix, unwilling to break his word of honor, as the possessed Autobots and Decepticons return to normal. However, the Keepers are not yet defeated and plan to return to Earth via a warpgate as the US military tries once more to destroy all the Transformers. In the end, the Keepers are defeated when Megatron's reprogrammed Omega Sentinel, turned good by exposure to the Matrix, sacrifices itself and Devastator to close the gate. Legends A short story anthology edited by Cian, Legends offered 13 short stories from all eras of Transformers up to that point - G1, Beast Wars, Beast Machines and Transformers: Armada. Written by such writers as Simon Furman, David Bischoff, John Miller and others, the stories included an amnesiac Starscream learning what it means to be an Autobot, a first person viewpoint of Megatron's actions in Beast Machines, and a special story where Optimus Prime, the first and third series incarnations of Optimus Primal and Armada Optimus Prime meet in a limbo realm (interpreted as a bar) during their various deaths. IDW Publishing Transformers: The Ark - A Complete Compendium Of Transformers Animation Models The Ark is a compendium of Transformers animation models, released by IDW Publishing on 5/31/2007. Jim Sorenson and Bill Forster authored the volume. It is a 208-page trade paperback, ISBN 978-1-60010-080-2. The cover was drawn by Don Figueroa and the forward written by Bob Budiansky. The Ark contains the original animation models, robot and alt mode, for every character with a toy who appeared in the four seasons of the original Transformers Cartoon, which ran from 1984-1987. Most of the characters are shown with multiple angles. Some feature head shots, transformation storyboards or close-ups of their weapons. In addition to the toy based characters, a few characters unique to the cartoon also appear in these pages, including Autobot X, Devcon and Alpha Trion. Humans such as Spike, Chip Chase and Dr. Arkeville appear, as does a one-page mosaic of the planet Cybertron. Ships included are most of the ships from the original animated movie, as well as The Ark and The Nemesis. Unicron, the Junkions, the Lithones and the Quintessons each receive 2 to 4 pages of models. A three-page spread details the pre-earth modes of Soundwave, Jazz, Bumblebee, Laserbeak, Wheeljack and the Seekers. In the back is a bonus section. Included are alternate model sheets for Jetfire, Megatron, some Stunticons, the Combaticons, some characters from the movie, some season 3 beast Decepticons and Broadside. Also present is a two-page sheet of the faction sigil from multiple angles and scale guide with most season 1 and season 2 characters represented. Organization is chronological by faction. An index in the back gives page reference for each character in the book. Kid Stuff Battle for Cybertron Battle for Cybertron is a book and audio story. It was published in 1984. Synopsis The origin of the Autobots and Decepticons arrival on Earth. Notes *The Ark is mentioned by name as the Autobot ship's computer. *The cover illustration has Optimus Prime riding the surface of the Ark in space, as the Autobots are followed by the Nemesis. *According to the illustrator Earl Norem, he was chosen for the job because of the expressive way he could draw Conan and super heroes. Optimus Prime was depicted with a visible mouth, instead of having a face plate him. This was done to help depict emotion.http://www.seibertron.com/people/interviews/view.php?interview_id=14 Satellite of Doom Satellite of Doom is a book and audio story. It was published in 1985. Synopsis In the 1985 audio and book adventure Satellite of Doom Megatron and Soundwave kidnap thousands of humans and force them to bury tons of coal in the desert. Sealing the humans in the cave they set off high temperature explosives that turn the carbon in the coal and humans into a gigantic diamond lens that they plan to launch into space. Bumblebee discovers the Decepticon launching site and Optimus Prime sends Skyfire to take it out, but he fails. Megatron launches the lens into space and uses it to focus the sun's rays and melt the shale in the Rocky Mountains into oil. Optimus again sends Skyfire to stop the lens and Prowl instructs Ratchet to build extra fuel tanks for the Autobot jet's trip to space. Despite his best efforts the diamond is unharmed and Skyfire burns up on reentry of Earth's atmosphere. As the boiling oil threatens to kill millions on the West Coast, the Autobots build a mile long mirror to reflect the lens rays back on it, shattering it. The Autobots launch an assault on Megatron's base, but the Decepticon leader and Soundwave escape in their drilling mole machine. Notes *During this adventure Jetfire is known by his animated series name Skyfire. He is also depicted in his animated series form, not that of his toy. *During this story Skyfire is killed. Jaws of Terror Jaws of Terror is a book and audio story. It was published in 1986. Synopsis Megatron attacks an Autobot base with his new weapon: The Crusher!http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BhK00nMbAYQ Notes Characters appearing in this book include Megatron, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ramjet, Slag and Soundwave. *There are hundreds of Dinobots. Ladybird Books Autobots' Lightning Strike Autobots' Lightning Strike is a children's book and companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Mike Collins and Mark Farmer. It was published in 1985. Synopsis The Autobots are amazed by the power of a thunderstorm and Optimus Prime orders Huffer to build a collector to store the energy given off by the next storm. Laserbeak discovers the lightning rod and informs the Decepticons, but Soundwave mistakes it for a giant transmission antenna. Although Starscream and Rumble attempt to destroy the object, Megatron stops them and leads the Decepticons to the object in hopes of learning what message the Autobots are sending, and who they are contacting. Once inside the base, the Decepticons are caught in the energy of a storm and are forced to retreat. The Autobot plan to use the energy to help them repair their ship and eventually return to Cybertron, leaving humanity with the technology to collect energy from lightning. Notes *Characters appearing in this story include Bluestreak, Gears, Hound, Huffer, Jazz, Laserbeak, Megatron, Mirage, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ravage, Rumble, Sideswipe, Soundwave, Sparkplug Witwicky, Spike Witwicky, Starscream and Sunstreaker. *Ravage is referred to as a mechanical hound, not a jaguar. *Spike was noted to be a young engineering student in this story. *Rumble was depicted in toy-accurate red and black colors. *Optimus Prime's laser rifle is depicted as being gold in color compared to its usual black or dark blue. Megatron's Fight For Power Megatron's Fight For Power is a children's book and companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Mike Collins and Mark Farmer. It was published in 1985. Synopsis Whilst on a routine recon mission, Laserbeak detects a solar power research station. The Deceptions attack the station, siphoning the power to fill their energon cubes. Starscream makes an unsuccessful attempt to oust Megatron as leader. The Autobots arrive and battle ensues. The Decepticons are defeated when Spike sabotages the solar collector, destroying the energon cubes. Notes *Cast includes Buzzsaw, Gears, Hound, Huffer, Ironhide, Laserbeak, Megatron, Mirage, Optimus Prime, Rumble, Soundwave, Sparkplug Witwicky, Spike Witwicky and Starscream. Autobots Fight Back Autobots Fight Back is a children's book with companion audio cassette (as with the other titles in the series, the book was also available separately). It was written by John Grant, illustrated by Mike Collins and Mark Farmer and published in 1985. Synopsis Optimus Prime send Bumblebee to spy on the Deceptions. He overhears Megatron and the other senior Deceptions discussing the fact they need space to test their ship's new ion-drive. Bumblebee is chased from the area by Ravage, ironically leading him to an abandoned railway tunnel that exactly suits the Decepticons' purposes. The Autobots manage to locate the Decepticons' position by monitoring their radio waves and Spike suggests they take advantage of a car rally being held nearby. Spike and Jazz enter the rally and manage to slip away and locate the Decepticons. As the Autobots launch an attack, Spike and Jazz send an old wagon train crashing through the tunnel, destroying the Decepticons' ion drive. Notes *Other Transformers featured in the story include Soundwave, Starscream, Hound, Trailbreaker, Ironhide and Ratchet. *Spike makes a comment that suggests he and his father live with the Autobots: he notes that unlike Autobots they need to eat and they seem to rely on them for transport. *This was the last of the original three books released and ends with Optimus Prime and Spike debating whether or not the Decepticons survived the destruction of the tunnel. However, a fourth title would soon follow. Laserbeak's Fury Laserbeak's Fury is a children's book and companion audio cassette. It was published 1986. Synopsis Megatron had Soundwave send Laserbeak to learn more about the humans, despite Starscream's protests that humans were weak and insignificant. Observing a windmill, Laserbeak came into contact with power lines, became trapped in cassette form and was found by some humans. Both the Decepticons and Autobots monitored Laserbeak's radio report. Hound and Spike were sent to investigate. When they discovered the Decepticons observing the windmill, they called for backup. Optimus Prime assembled a battle unit of Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Windcharger and Cliffjumper, leaving Ratchet in charge of their headquarters. Meanwhile, Laserbeak was taken to a disco, where playing him re-energized his circuits and he flew off to rejoin the Decepticons. Sparkplug explained to the Autobots the windmill's technology, as Megatron was interested in a mechanical device that didn't generate a magnetic field. A battle broke out over the windmill, in which Starscream panicked when he learned the windmill was immune to his null rays. Rumble destroyed the windmill during the battle and the Decepticons retreated, with no new technology to take. Optimus Prime expressed his regrets over the destruction that occurred. However, Spike points out that no-one had any idea about the battle that occurred as the local paper reported that a freak storm had destroyed the windmill. Notes *In this story's accompanying book Cliffjumper was depicted in his yellow variant, not his usual red one. Galvatron's Air Attack Galvatron's Air Attack is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was published in 1986. Synopsis With the Autobots running low on supplies of the Cybertronian metals they need for repairs, Kup suggests visiting the scene of an old battle between them and the Deceptions to see if anything was left behind. However the search is halted by an ambush by the Decepticon planes. Worried about how Galvatron knew where they were, Ultra Magnus sends out first the Aerialbots then Cosmos, discovering the Decepticons have three shielded satellites which can monitor the whole of the Earth's surface. The Autobots use artificial Northern lights to cut out communications then send a fake message that causes the three satellites, unable to see each other, to collide, destroying them. The Autobots then salvage the metals they need from the wreckage. Notes *For the second series of two books, an extra paragraph was added to the prologue explaining how Galvatron had travelled back from the 21st century to take over from Megatron as Decepticon commander and following the "strange disappearance" of Optimus Prime Ultra Magnus had arrived from Cybertron as the Autobots' new leader. This does not match any scenario in the comic or animated series continuities. *In addition to the "New Leaders", these books brought in several of the other newer characters such as the Special Teams. *Blitzwing is referred to as commanding one of the Decepticon stations. There is nothing to indicate he survived its destruction. *Other Transformers featured in the novel are Starscream, Soundwave, Thrust, Dirge, Cyclonus, Scourge, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Grapple, Hoist, Huffer and Swerve. *One of the illustrations depicts Ramjet flying alongside Starscream, Thrust and Dirge. Since the accompanying text refers to the Aerialbots, this is probably a mistake. Decepticon Hideout Decepticon Hideout is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Graham Potts. It was published in 1986. Synopsis The Decepticons launch a surprise attack on the Autobot base, leading the Autobots to realise they have established a base close by. Bumblebee follows a Decepticon recovery crew to an abandoned warehouse on a nearby industrial estate. At the suggestion of Spike's father, the Autobots take up position in a neighbouring building then, when the estate is closed for holidays, launch an attack on the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus and Galvatron end up in single combat and when Galvatron appears triumphant Spike strikes him with a wrecking ball before bringing a wall down on the Decepticons, causing them to retreat. Notes *Other Transformers featured in the story include Hot Rod, Mirage, Hound, Huffer, Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle and Grapple. *As in Laserbeak's Fury, it is stated the Autobots have a rule that the property of Earth people must not be harmed, hence they rebuild the damage done to the industrial estate before the humans return. Decepticons at the Pole Decepticons at the Pole is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Barry Rowell. It was published in 1988. Synopsis Seeking a new energy source, the Decepticons decide, on the advice of their Nebulan partners, to build an energy converter at the pole and harness cosmic energy via Nebulos' magnetic field. The Autobots discover the plan and realise that interfering with the energy flow will doom the planet. When Cyclonus refuses to listen to reason, they launch an attack and destroy the energy pyramid. The Decepticons then make a second attempt, by moving Scorponok and the entire Decepticon force to the pole and then establishing a more complex energy converter. The Autobots launch an attack during which Kup, Blurr and Sureshot manage to melt the permafrost under the converter and collapse it.http://www.green-ranger.com/stuff/ladybird/07-pole/ Notes *Another new prologue is added, referring to the Transformers relocating to Nebulos. The books now focus solely on the Headmaster and Targetmaster characters. *In this book and the subsequent one, the Autobots are shown to be led by Hot Rod and the Decepticons by Cyclonus. Again this seems to place them firmly outside either TV or comic continuity. *Other Transformers featured in the book include Brainstorm, Highbrow, Crosshairs, Hardhead, Scourge, Apeface, Skullcruncher, Triggerhappy and Slugslinger. Misfire is also mentioned. *Nebulans mentioned include Vorath, Arcana and Aimless. Curiously, Hot Rod's partner is referred to as Sparks, as in the Marvel comics, as opposed to Firebolt as in the toy line. *Scorponok is here portrayed as simply a transforming Decepticon base (base to scorpion and back again) of limited intelligence, with no mention of his robot mode. Autobots Strike Oil Autobots Strike Oil is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Barry Rowell. It was published in 1988. Synopsis The Autobots are running low on oil so Hot Rod sends Chromedome and Hardhead to investigate a Nebulan legend about underground oil reserves. The pair locate an oil lake, unaware they are being observed by Weirdwolf. Under Brainstorm's direction, the Autobots construct a pipeline between the lake and their base. Cyclonus and the Decepticons attack and damage the pipe. Kup and Highbrow repair the pipe, better concealing it in the process, but come under attack from the Decepticons. However, they manage to defeat them by luring them into the gulley full of spilt oil, causing them to lose their footing. Notes *Other Transformers featured include Scourge, Crosshairs, Apeface, Snapdragon, Triggerhappy and Slugslinger. *Nebulans mentioned include Recoil, Stylor, Duros and Monzo. Decepticons Underground Decepticons Underground is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Glenn Stewart. It was published in 1988. Synopsis Nothing has been heard of the Decepticons for some time so Optimus Prime sends out patrols to find out what they are doing. Soon all of Nebulos has been searched except the Nebulos Triangle, an area of electronic interference. A patrol comprising Quickswitch, Scoop and Quickmix is sent to the area and, after encountering difficulties with navigation and a whirlpool, they uncover an underground Decepticon base. After a chase through the tunnels, Scoop manages to block off the base's surface exit and Quickmix finishes the job by coating the rocks with rapid-set concrete. Notes *In this book and the following one, the Autobots are led by the Powermaster Optimus Prime. *Other newer characters, such as the new Headmaster and double Targetmasters, were introduced. *Other Autobots featured in the book include Kup, Highbrow and Brainstorm. Among those depicted in the illustrations appear to be Hosehead as well as Grapple and Hoist, neither of whom is usually depicted amongst the Transformers on Nebulos. *No Decepticons are named in the text but the illustrations feature Fangry, Horri-Bull and Squeezeplay. Autobot Hostage Autobot Hostage is a children's book with optional companion audio cassette. It was written by John Grant and illustrated by Glenn Steward. It was published in 1988. Synopsis While on solo patrol, Highbrow is captured by the Decepticon Tentakil. Scorponok sends a message to the Autobots promising to release him if Optimus Prime gives himself up. Optimus Prime surrenders but also smuggles Hosehead and Fizzle into the Decepticon base. As expected, Scorponok fails to keep his side of the bargain but the two Autobots manage to free both Optimus Prime and Highbrow and after a brief battle they make their escape. Notes *The Decepticons are now shown to be led by Scorponok, who is portrayed closer to his cartoon and comic counterparts. *Other Transformers featured in the story include Kup, Spinister and Cindersaur. The only Nebulan referred to by name is Cambo, who is Hosehead's partner. *Although called Fizzle in the text, and having the character of Sparkabot Fizzle, all the illustrations of Fizzle are mistakenly drawn as another Sparkabot, Sizzle. *Although unnamed in the text, the two Decepticons who capture Optimus Prime are depicted in the illustrations as Dreadwind and Darkwing. Other illustrations feature the Autobots Scoop and Quickswitch. Marvel Books Battle for Earth Battle for Earth is a children's book by Max Z. Baum published by Marvel Books in 1985. 44 pages. ISBN 0-87135-062-9 Synopsis After evil Decepticon robots take millions of people hostage in an attempt to conquer the Earth, the virtuous Autobot robots come to the rescue. Notes Shockwave is on the cover, but does not appear in the story. The Invasion of the Decepticon Camp The Invasion of the Decepticon Camp is a story and coloring book published by Marvel Books in 1986. It is written by Pat Brigandi and illustrated by award winning artist Steve Ditko and Brad Joyce. Synopsis Blurr beats Jazz in a race as Ratchet, Bumbleebee and Springer watch. They are spied on by Scourge, Laserbeak and Bombshell. Hot Rod challances Blurr to another race, but crashes when he think he spots a Decepticon. As Springer goes to help Hot Rod Bombshell injects him with a cerebro shell. Grapple recovers Hot Rod and takes him back to Ratchet for repair. Back at the Autobot headquarters Wreck-Gar notices that Springer is acting funny, and then Springer starts shooting up Autobot City. Notes Ultra Magnus and Galvatron are the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, and both have operate from bases on Earth. Bombshell and Cyclonus appear at the same time, ignoring the two being the same person in the 1986 Transformers movie. Wreck-Gar is portrayed as another Autobot on Earth, not from the planet of Junk as he is usually portrayed. The Lost Treasure of Cybertron The Lost Treasure of Cybertron is a story and coloring book published by Marvel Books in 1986. It is written by Sonya Black Woods and illustrated by Frank Springer and Phil Lord.http://www.physics.ohio-state.edu/~sstoneb/tf/books/coloring/lost-treasure.html Synopsis While out on a leisurely drive, the Autobots and Daniel stop to rest and eat. While relaxing, Kup tells them the story of the lost treasure of Cybertron - a supply of energon cubes which were loaded on the Ark before it left Cybertron. A supply which was lost in the crash. Hot Rod decides they should try to find the energon, and the other Autobots agree. Laserbeak, who has been spying on the Autobots, flies home to let Galvatron know about the cubes. Ultra Magnus leads the Autobots Arcee, Blurr, Brawn, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Hot Rod, Kup, Sideswipe, Sludge, Springer, Sunstreaker, Swoop, Wheelie and Windcharger to Mt. St. Hilary. Meanwhile Galvatron leads the Decepticons Bonecrusher, Dirge, Laserbeak, Ramjet, Rumble, Scrapper, Scourge, Soundwave and Starscream to the other side of the mountain. They discover each other and fighting ensues. During the fight, Rumble accidentally unearths the crate containing the energon. During the struggle the crate is broken open by Grimlock and then Starscream shoves most of the energon into his mouth, and declares himself leader of the Decepticons. He fights with Galvatron, and the Autobots leave. Notes *This book is clearly written by people who have not seen the Transformers movie yet, but had models and notes about the characters. It features several characters who seemingly died in the movie working alongside ones created in the movie later. In this book, Daniel's father seems to be Buster Witwicky from the comics, not Spike. *In this book Galvatron's starship is called "Cyclonus", but appears to be a giant version of Scourge's vehicle mode. Oddly, Scourge is among the Decepticon troops inside the ship. Cyclonus himself does not appear in the story. *Rumble, who is illustrated on the cover, follows his toy-accurate colors of red and black, not his colors from the animated series. *Autobot City, as illustrated in this book, appears as a futuristic space city, looking nothing like Autobot City from the movie. *Frank Springer, one of the illustrators credited for this book, was also a regular artist for the Marvel Comics Transformers series. Car Show Blow Up Car Show Blow Up is "a big looker storybook" published by Marvel Books in 1986. It is written by Dana Rosenfeld and illustrated by Earl Norem. ISBN 0-87135-107-2. References Category:Science fiction books Category:Transformers (franchise)